Winx Club - Episode 409
Nebula is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode starts when the Wizards keep on stating that they need Roxy 's powers for them to become strong, and they also need the White Circle . Back at Love and Pets, Stella is seen using the White Circle as a hoop for their pets. Meanwhile, Musa is curious if Jason Queen was really serious about him offering her to become a star. Musa decides to call Jason Queen, and Musa is very happy when Jason lets her audition. At the Frutti Music Bar , Musa is performing and the rest of the Winx are dancing. Bloom talks to Roxy about being a fairy. Roxy feels unsure about how being a fairy felt like, but Bloom reassures Roxy, stating that she was smart. Then she gives Roxy the White Circle. Riven feels jealous of how Musa hangs out with a lot of guys, when in reality they have been helping her get ready for the audition. Bloom states how those guys were just friends. Sky then walks over and flirts with another girl and Bloom becomes jealous. Helia and Nabu come by and observe Riven is jealous and Nabu offers to talk to him. Sky's father appears at the Frutti Music Bar, which Bloom's foster dad, Mike , has lead him. Sky's father is looking for Sky. Roxy picks up the White Circle and Artu barks at it. Roxy states she doesn't like it, but a voice is heard. Artu and the pets run back all scared. That voice happened to belong to Nebula , who demands to be let free and get revenge against the Fairy Hunters. She goes into Roxy's body then tells the White Circle to lead her to Ogron and the Wizards. The Winx notice that Roxy is acting strange, so they transform and try to find her before its too late. The White Circle has lead Roxy/Nebula to the Wizards. The Wizards start attacking but find out that the White Circle was very powerful then what they actually thought. The Winx comes in and attacks the Wizards. The Wizards once again, surrender to the Winx and Nebula. Nebula blames the surrender on the Winx, and tries to attack them. The Winx prevents Nebula from getting too powerful and Nebula goes back into the White Circle. Roxy faints but is healed by Bloom. Roxy is very clueless to what happened but they go back to the Frutti Music Bar. Sky's Father is angry that Sky has sold the royal seal. They go to the shop were Sky has sold the seal. The owner thought it was a joke when Sky's Father offered him a bag of gems. Musa used her power and got the owner to believe in magic, and the owner now believes in magic. Sky's father is happy that he received the seal back and goes back to Eraklyon . The Winx and Specialists have a dinner party. Major Events *A new Fairy named Nebula appears *The White Circle is revealed to hold all the Earth Fairies Debuts *Nebula Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Roxy *Nebula (voice only) *Sky *Ogron *Anagan *Gantlos *Duman *Kiko *Fairy Pets *Andy *Sky more coming soon Trivia *Both Bloom and Sky's fathers appear in this episode. Voice Cast Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub